virtualvillagerswikifandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Magic Fish of Fertility/@comment-2.219.194.18-20140829202749/@comment-27488088-20160417020857
This is a very late response, but I thought it would be nice to include some tips and hints based on my past experiences. 1. DO NOT BREED EARLY IN-GAME. -- The first time I played Virtual Villagers, I ended up making two couples breed. Big mistake. The mother takes several hours IRL to nurture her child, which puts you at an extreme disadvantage. (TIP:) Don't breed until you have a sustainable food source. I'm not saying that you can't breed early-on, it's just for me, that breeding later on puts less stress on yourself. 2. FOCUS ON RESEARCH and FARMING. -- When you start the game, as always, you get one trainee builder, 1 child, and 5 other untrained villagers. In the beginning, it's important to focus on farming and research. When you start the game, have 3 villagers research and 3 farm. Once you have a food supply of 800+ from the berry bush, move one villager from the berry bush to the research table (change the preference from farming to research). Keep it this way until you have 6,000 tech points. Buy the second level of the farming upgrade first, even though the construction upgrade is cheaper. The berry bush is eventually going to run out of berries. Once you bought the second level of the farming upgrade, get to farming immediately. (Instructions: Move a villager that is farming (not required, can be any villager, just villagers with farming experience have a higher success rate), to the patch of ground just south of the research table. They will plant crops and will water the crops until they are ready to harvest. Meanwhile, the other farmers will help water the crops as well. Each crop harvest has about 300 food supplies. The crops will probably take 30 minutes to grow or so (I forgot), Once all the crops are harvested, the farmers will plant another set of crops. You can redirect them to forage for berries again if you are low on food while the crops are growing. 3. MAKE A BABY. -- This is when it is safe to make a baby. I'm not saying that you have to wait until NOW to have a baby. It's simply just easier to have a baby now, when there is a sustainable food source. It puts less stress on the player (you). You want to have children to collect mushrooms if possible, and to continue on the generations of villagers. Just focus on having one child right now. The mother is not able to work on anything for at least 2 hours depending on the game speed. 4. BUILD THE HUT. -- Now, you can have your forementioned trainee builder build the hut. It will take quite a while to for him to build the hut, so you can direct other villagers to build the hut alongside with him. **Remember to always leave at least one person researching and farming, so your villagers won't die of starvation.** **You would want to upgrade to Construction Level 2 when you have enough tech points. This would allow your builders to build huts more faster. They are also the cheapest Level 2 upgrade, so this upgrade is quite useful.** 5. GET A HEALER. -- You don't necessarily have to do this step after you build the hut. You can do it simultaneously while your villagers are building the hut, or even early in-game. To make your healers more successful at healing, you would need them to study the indigenous healing plants on Isola. First, drag a villager to that strange cabbage-like plant west of the big rock. It is important to set their preferences to "healing" before you do that though. They will study the plant. This may take a few tries, so try again. You will know that they learned about the plant when there is a little message under the character description saying they now know about this plant. Next, drag that same villager to the medical cactus that is next to the boulder that is blocking a cave at the top of the screen. Let them study that plant. Repeat the aforementioned strategies if they don't learn it at first. Next, drag them to a strange lily on the right of the screen. It's north of a big tree. Let them study it. Finally, drag them down until you see a red rose. The red rose will be a bit in front of the beach on the right side of the screen. Let them study that too. When they succeed, you will have completed Puzzle 8 of the Puzzles section. Plus, when you need them to gain healing skills, you now don't have to wait until a villager is sick. Just drag anyone to a medical cactus to start learning/gaining the healing skills. 6. SLOWLY INCREASE POPULATION. -- Now that you have the small hut, you can now increase the population to 15 people. It is important that you do this slowly to minimize the chances of your villagers starving. Remember, mothers that are carrying a baby cannot work. More people can help increase the speed of research, harvesting crops, and building. Ages 2-13 cannot work. However, they can go to school and listen to stories. They also have the unique ability to gather mushrooms which adults cannot do. Children ages 14-17 can start working. However, they will stop working when someone is teaching at school, as they will attend to school. They also cannot reproduce. And that's it. The rest is up to you. Whatever you want to do is up to yourself. Remember to balance out the upgrades. Oh, and Level 3 upgrades are very expensive. I hoped that helped. :) :)